


Markiplier x Reader - Bricks (smutshots)

by orphan_account



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[[I AM NO LONGER UPDATING THIS FANFICTION.]]</p><p>Smutshots from the fanfic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3752281/chapters/8327656">Bricks</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Markiplier x Reader - Bricks (smutshots)

**Author's Note:**

> This smut is set directly after Chapter 6: Action. This is literally just gratuitous smut bc it's a day I just wanna write smut. I am not sorry _at all_!
> 
> Also you have no idea how long this took me to write. I kept stalling and getting distracted.
> 
> As always, y/n is your name! Enjoy!!

Filming wrapped up for the day and you and Mark changed into your normal clothes and headed out to his car to get a bite to eat after. You were embarrassed - you had told him to fuck you whilst you were "practising" kissing, and although the two of you had kissed many times in the third scene... you felt awkward as you walked alongside Mark, listening to him talk about Bloodborne excitedly.

"Hey, uh... Mark?" you asked quietly, flicking a glance at him. He turned to look at you. "Um... were you really gonna fuck me in the dressing room?"

"Well," Mark rubbed the back of his neck. "You certainly seemed to want it. Are you having regrets?" he asked.

"No, no! I just..." you sighed and shrugged. "It feels... awkward. Most of the time, when I kiss other actors... there isn't anything there. It's nice sometimes, but... when I kissed you, it felt... different. Like we weren't acting."

"Really?" Mark asked, seeming a little dumbfounded. He broke out into a relieved grin. "I felt the same. I wondered if I was doing it right, honestly."

"Oh, you were, don't worry!" you laughed. "Oh man, that's a weight off my chest."

"Do you... do you still want to fuck?" Mark asked all of a sudden, his voice quiet as you reached his car. You blinked and stared at him; of course you did, but how the fuck were you supposed to even admit that? Especially considering you were a fan. Well, maybe you were friends, and you adored Mark. Your heart fluttered every time he smiled at you, his laugh made butterflies in your tummy, and you had daydreamed about running your fingers against his chest many a time. And here he was, asking you if you still wanted to have sex with him.

"Y-yeah." you admitted shyly, looking down at your feet. Mark's feet were beside yours in a moment, his palms catching your cheeks before he gingerly turned your face to his, kissing you deeply. It was a surprise, but a welcome one, and you moaned as you laced your fingers through his hair. Mark pressed you against his car, groaning softly as he pressed his growing erection against your hips. "F-fuck, Mark..." you moaned softly, legs quivering.

"I need you, y/n," Mark groaned, nipping your lip before he pulled away, gazing at you with heavy, hot eyes. You licked your lips, savouring his taste, and swallowed. " _Please_." the desperateness of his voice sent a shiver up your spine, your stomach twisting in anticipation. It was dark, the car park was empty... who'd see you here?

"G-get in the car," you said. Mark opened the door to the passenger seat and sat down, and you climbed in after him, setting yourself on his lap and kissing him deeply. Mark ran his hands under your shirt and on the bare skin of your back, his hips bucking as your fingers moved to his pants, undoing them and moving your hands into his boxers. "F-fuck, Mark..." you groaned as you fondled him through the fabric of his underwear, moving your fingers to the buttons on them and undoing them. You hesitated, opening your eyes to gaze at Mark. His eyes met yours and he nodded slowly.

Your fingers slipped into his underwear and Mark let out a guttural moan, throwing his head back against the headrest. "y/n..." he whispered, moving his hands down to your shorts and panties. He hooked his thumbs over the loose fabric and tugged them down over your hips. You moved your legs so you could throw them off, and Mark gripped your ass tightly. "We... we don't have protection..." he said, dark eyes meeting yours.

"No problem," you said with a grin, lifting the sleeve of your shirt and pointing out a small, round scar. "Implant, baby." you purred, pressing your lips against his. Mark groaned in relief as you shuffled up his legs, moaning at the feeling of skin against skin. His erection was caught between your stomach and his abs, and you reached down with one hand to tease at it. Mark stuttered out your name, moaning as his hips twitched. "We gotta be quiet," you whispered. "We're in a car park, remember?"

"O-oh, fuck... we are..." Mark chuckled softly, glancing out of the steamed up window. "Good thing it's dark in here."

"Yeah," you snickered, lifting your hips up so Mark's member was underneath you. Mark gasped and gripped you tightly, his eyes meeting yours as he licked his lips. He leaned forward to kiss you again as you rubbed the head of him against your wet slit, groaning. "Sh-shit... doing this in public is... kinda hot."

"Hot?" Mark snorted softly. "It's thrilling - oh _fuck_ , yeah, right thee-aaah!" you smirked as you slipped him into your entrance, his dick sliding in with a lewd moan from him as you interrupted his train of thought. Your stomach tightened as you slid down, forcing yourself to move tantalizingly slow until you had taken him all inside you. He moaned, a shaking hand coming to cup your cheek so he could kiss you warmly.

You didn't move for a little while. You gulped in air desperately, every fibre of your being alight. Your eyes met Mark's and he smiled at you. You set your hands on his shoulders to support yourself and hold yourself steady before you moved - pulling your hips upwards. Mark moaned, leaning back and sighing as he gripped your waist and guided you up and down slowly.

"H-hold on a sec," Mark said, moving one of his hands from you. You paused as he fiddled with something on the chair, pulling a lever and leaning back. He pulled you down with him, running his hands over your back. "Th-there... We got a little more room now."

"Oh, fuck, Mark..." you whined softly as you rode him, pushing yourself up and flicking your hair back. You put your hands on his chest, swirling your hips. Mark moaned loudly, covering his face with one arm whilst the other gripped your side tightly, fingers digging into your flesh. "Ma-a-aark~!" you gasped as you slid along his length, clutching his shirt tightly in your hands.

"Oh God, y/n, oh _God_!" Mark groaned loudly, his hips meeting yours every time you pushed down. "Y-you have no idea... how long it's been... I'm gonna... oh God, I'm so close..." he groaned, gazing at you with those warm chocolate eyes of his. You reached out and carded your fingers through his hair, smiling fondly.

"I'm going to ride you til you can't remember your own name." you whispered, speeding up the movement of your hips. Mark threw his head back and let out a long, low moan, his spine arching. His shaking hands took a hold of yours and you held his gaze as the fire continued to build in your stomach. You were so close, so close..!

"A-aah, y/n!" sweat beaded onto Mark's forehead as he thrusted upwards and gripped your hands tightly. The ecstasy written on his face, the passion in his moan - he had climaxed, member twitching as he released deep inside you. Your rode him until he fell limp, sighing softly as you stopped. "[Y-y/n]?" Mark lifted his head shakily. "You didn't... you didn't come."

"No." you shrugged lazily. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!" Mark exclaimed, sitting up and kissing you. "You deserve to feel good, too! Come here." he lifted you so that you were empty, but as soon as you were, Mark's fingers slid against you and he slipped them inside, curling them against your g-spot. You gasped and held him close as he pumped his fingers, producing soft wails from your throat as he did. He kissed you fondly, whispering little nothings against your lips. "Is this... is this good?" he asked, somewhat nervously. You nodded, pressing your forehead against his.

"J-just a little more, p-please..." you whined. Mark continued to move his fingers, but when his wandering thumb found your clit, you gripped him tightly and bit your lip. "Yes, right there! Oh, God, Maaark!" you practically begged, toes curling in your shoes. Mark grinned, his pace relentless, and you cried out his name as you came, inner walls spasming around his fingers. You caught his lips and kissing him hard, eyes screwed tightly shut as you floated down you from high.

"Damn, we made a fucking mess," Mark said as your senses flooded back to you. He was wiping his fingers on a tissue and you took a glance down - yeah, you'd made quite the mess on his pants. "Shall we head back to my place?" he asked.

"Sure. Let me get my shorts back on." you said, fishing your abandoned underwear and shorts from the floor and slipping them on in the cramped confines of the car. Mark slid out of the car, quickly hauling his pants up and getting into the driver's seat. He grinned at you as you put your seatbelts on and he began to drive home. Your mind was swimming - you could hardly fucking _believe_ what you had both just done. You had just had sex with your favourite YouTuber and your friend. And you wouldn't change it for anything.

The drive back was pretty quiet - fleeting glances, fingers brushing against each other, soft laughter whenever you met his eyes. When you made it back to his apartment, you hooked your arm around his and he led you up to his room. He closed the door behind him when you walked in, running his hand through his hair and sighing softly as you and he both kicked your shoes off.

"I don't know about you, but..." he met your gaze with a sheepish grin. "I could totally do you again right here, right now?"

"Are you offering?" you asked, grinning far less sheepishly than him.

"I do believe I am." Mark replied, grin turning salacious. You bit your lip as you sauntered over to him as sexily as physically possible, your eyes wandering across his form.

"But this time," you said, fingers dancing up his shirt. "I want you naked."

"Done," Mark said. "And you?"

"Oh, I'll be naked too, don't you worry," you grinned widely. "I... I want to feel your body against mine... with nothing between us." you said, looking away shyly. Mark smirked and lifted your chin so your eyes were locked with his again.

"I would like nothing more." he replied, eyes soft and smile softer. He caressed your cheek with one hand before pushing you against the wall with the other. As your back collided with it, he pressed his lips eagerly to yours, sliding his tongue against your lower lip. You opened your mouth and he slipped his tongue inside, and as your tongues met, you moaned deeply, gripping Mark's t-shirt. 

He pulled back from the kiss and grinned, pulling your own t-shirt up and off. He kissed your cheek, your chin, your jaw, your neck, and licked along your shoulder blade before sucking and nipping at your bare flesh. You shivered as he hooked his thumbs on your bra straps and slid them down, stubble rubbing against your skin as he deftly unclipped your bra and pulled it off, tossing it aside without a care.

He kissed across your breasts, catching your left nipple in his mouth and sucking on it. You gasped and moaned, carding your fingers through his hair as you moaned lustfully. Mark smiled up at you, eyes sparkling with mischief as his kisses moved up your chest and caught your lips once more. He broke the kiss for a brief moment to tug his shirt off, dropping it to the floor. You looked down at him and swallowed as he kissed you again, setting one of his hands on the small of your back and pulling you flush against him. The feeling of your skin against his was phenomenal and it made you moan into his mouth, a moan that he mirrored as he grabbed one of your legs and hoisted it up, running his fingers across the bare skin of your hip.

"Now," he growled against your lips. "Let's get you out of these." he said, pulling back and undoing the button of your shorts. He tugged them down and you stepped out of them, kicking them away. Mark dropped to his knees and you stared at him, wide eyed as he kissed your thigh.

"Fuck..." you whispered as his kisses got closer and closer to your core. You never took your eyes off him, even as he tilted his head and lick across your slit and plunged his tongue into you. You gripped his hair and moaned loudly, chewing your lower lip as you watched him. Mark hummed, sending vibrations through you and making you moan again. He nibbled at your clit briefly before licking across you again, his tongue swirling around you and making you squirm. You threw your head back against the wall and moaned his name, long and low. Mark snickered softly as he abandoned your core and stood up, dropping his pants and boxers to the floor.

"Are you ready?" he asked softly.

"A-almost, just..." you opened your eyes and looked at him. "I want... to return that favour." you whispered, taking his hands and guiding him to the couch. You sat him down and knelt in front of him, gazing up at his dark eyes. His erection was centimetres from your face, red hot and bulging, a bead of precum pearling at the tip. You grinned mischievously as you ran your tongue along his length, gauging his reaction. Mark gasped, his voice shaking as he whispered your name and ran his fingers through your hair.

"Oh God, y/n... f-fuck, please..." Mark begged as you took him into your mouth. You were by no means an expert at this... but you'd done it enough times to know how to make a man come undone between your lips. You bobbed your head up and down, moaning as you took in as much as you dared. Mark held one hand at his mouth, biting on his index finger as you sucked him. " _Fuck_ , y/n, please, please, oh God..." you smirked - or... tried to. It's hard to smirk when there's a dick in your mouth - and pulled off of him with a lewd pop, wiping at the saliva down your chin. Mark looked at you, eyes heavy with lust, before he stood and pulled you up. "I'm... going to fuck you against the wall for that." he said, voice still shaking from you working your magic.

"Then fuck me against the wall, Mark." you were surprised at how voracious you sounded, but Mark pushed you once more against the wall and lifted you up, holding both legs tightly. You wrapped them around his waist and hooked your arms around his shoulders as he thrusted blindly in a vain attempt to find your core.

"For the love of--," Mark growled, letting go of one of your legs to guide himself to your entrance. He barely gave you any time to savour the feeling as he thrust into you, pushing his head into your shoulder and letting out a guttural moan as he gripped your hip once more. "Fuck, y/n..." Mark wheezed, kissing your shoulder as he began slow, shaking thrusts into you.

"M-movies make this shit look easy, huh?" you asked with a snort. Mark managed a laugh.

"Yeah, even with all these muscles," he said. "I would have totally flexed for effect there, if I could have done. Don't want to drop you on the floor."

"Yeah, I think that'd ruin the fucking moment." you giggled. Mark smiled lop-sidedly as he kissed you, pressing his forehead against yours.

"You could say that again." he chuckled, adjusting his fingers as he pumped his hips at a regular pace. "God... you feel so good." he moaned, nipping your lip. You moaned back as he hit you in the right spot, scratching up his back. Mark growled as you did, his pace becoming irregular and _hard_. You would have let your head loll backwards had it not been for the wall, so instead you gasped and buried your face into his neck, breathing in deeply. The smell of his cologne overwhelmed you and you closed your eyes, letting the salacious little noises that came with every thrust escape from your lips.

"Mark, oh, oh, oh God, Mark!" your voice caught in your throat as you came, nails scraping down his toned back. Mark bucked in surprise, gripping you tightly as he tumbled over the edge with you. He pressed his face against your chest, letting out a husky, low moan as his hips slowed and finally came to a stop. He let out slow, hot breaths against your skin before he released his vice-like grip on your legs. You set your feet down against the floor, looking up at him and grinning. "We forgot to have dinner."

"I don't care," Mark said with a light chuckle. "Will you... will you stay the night?" he asked, lacing his fingers through your own. You looked down at your hands briefly before meeting his gaze again.

"Of course."


End file.
